


I'd like you to show me your love

by zuoanji



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is curios about what Gil has done while he was trapped in the abyss. Seeing him all flustered just makes him want to tease him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd like you to show me your love

**Author's Note:**

> "I am adult. I make adult choices" - Gil probably, while sinning.
> 
> This is kinda AU-ish. Just pretend Oz and Alice didn't "die" and instead went to have a happy life with Gil. :^)
> 
> Also Oz calls Gil a seaweed head because he has picked up that habit from Alice, especially when he wants to be mean!! www

Gilbert does everything to make sure Oz is safe and happy. He didn't even back off if it meant to be something like a housewife to him; so since they moved in together he had been doing all household chores. Even with his left arm missing, he managed it without problems. Cooking was something he had mastered after a short amount of time and cleaning shortly followed, even with Oz basically forcing to help him. The boy might be oblivious to some things, but he definitely noticed when his boyfriend was struggling. But despite that, Gil had turned down Oz's help every time.

He didn't regret it at all. After all, he was now able to please his master – now, boyfriend – as much as he could. And Oz seemed to be happy about it. It briefly reminded him of their childhood years. He still remembered the times where they were fourteen like it was yesterday, and he smiled at the nostalgic memory. He was currently busy cooking, which granted did take more time than usual, but at least the taste didn't suffer under the loss of his arm.

Oz was already nestled in the small dinning room, a book in his hand and emerald eyes deeply focused on the seemingly endless rows of text. He hummed a little as he turned the pages, the smell of freshly-made food reaching his nostrils. Only then he noticed how hungry he had been and how glad he was that Gilbert was cooking dinner now.

With a smile on his face, the raven-haired man entered the dinning room with one plate packed with food in his hand. As Oz noticed him, he smiled as well, thanking him as he put down his plate in front of him. The food looked delicious, and Oz often wondered how Gil managed to make such great with food with only his right arm. However, Oz didn't want touch the matter too much, after all Gil had sacrificed a lot for his sake. It made him feel bad.

The older man disappeared into the kitchen briefly and came back with a plate with food for himself, sitting down in front of Oz, who only now laid his book down. It was some newer volume of 'The Holy Knight' – only now the blond had found time to catch up with the series.

Oz's gaze wandered from Gil's plate to the empty sleeve of his shirt, his chest feeling heavy with guilt. Gilbert, who had picked up where Oz's gaze was directed at, gave him a weak smile.

"Don't want to eat?" the raven-haired male broke the silence, his voice as casual as ever. Oz blinked a few times – seemingly broken out of his daze, and laughed awkwardly.

"Ahh, sorry," he said, picking up the fork and trying some of the food Gil had cooked, smiling as the pleasant taste rolled over his tongue.

Gil smiled slightly, beginning to eat his meal as well. They sat there in silence for a while, the only sounds that could be heard were the occasionally clicking of their forks. Oz, however, were to break the silence.

"Hey," he began, eyeing his plate as if his life depended on it, "Gil, do you really like me?" his voice sounded strained at the end of his sentence, and he swallowed audibly.

Gil almost choked on his food at the sudden question, but managed to swallow it just in time. With wide eyes, he looked at Oz, who didn't even dare to look up from his plate.

"Of course I do, Oz! How...can you even question that? Did something happen?" he leaned over slightly to get a better look at Oz's face, concern written across his features.

The blond balled his hands into fists on his lap, biting his bottom lip. He could feel his heart pound against his ribs– and he feared, if his heartbeat would sped up even more, it would burst right out of his chest. He didn't even notice it, but his face heated up as well, shading his cheeks in a deep red.

"Well...you, never...do stuff like..." he swallowed, "The stuff couples do."

It took some time for Gilbert to know what Oz was referring to. As he realized it, shock was written across his face, and he blushed as well. _Just how could Oz think of such dirty things? He was only fifteen!_ Granted, Gil did feel bad about dating Oz – but he decided to don't touch him in such a way before he turned eighteen. He loved Oz, he truly did, but there was a line he would not cross. Oz may count as an adult, but he was sure that he was still too immature to even know what he was saying.

"You're only fifteen!" the raven-haired male blurted out in shock, "There's not way, I–I could do something like that to you..." he trailed off, his face getting redder with every passing second.

Oz finally looked up, pouting. His face was as red as Gilbert's, and he seemed to be angry.

"Gil, I am an adult," he protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I can do that stuff. Besides, Gil has done stuff like that, too, right?"

He felt Oz's gaze pierce him, uncomfortably so, and he turned away in order to avoid it. But Oz was there – expecting an answer. He knew the boy too well, knew that he wouldn't let Gil go without an answer. Honestly, the man had done worse things before – but somehow, it felt so hard to talk about a topic like that, especially with the boy he loved.

"You're not ready for that yet! Just wait, it's not that important anyway," he finally managed to say, peeking up on Oz to check his reaction.

He was still pouting and he looked very determined, much to Gil's misfortune. Oz stood up and swiftly walked towards the other side of the table and faced Gilbert, whose face seemed to get redder with every minute.

"Don't avoid the question, Gil," he leaned forward, a mischievous smile on his lips. While he didn't want to tease Gil at first, it seemed like a perfect opportunity. And the man seemed to hide something if his reaction was anything to go by. Oz was curios about that, too.

"I'm...not," he breathed out, golden eyes fixed on everything but the boy in front of him, "Really, Oz, you're too sm–"

"I'm just asking you if you had sex with someone. That has nothing to do with me," the blond interrupted him, puffing his chest out with pride.

Gilbert groaned at that and rubbed his temples impatiently. _This boy_ , he thought. He really wouldn't get away with avoiding the question anymore. And he was a bad liar, too. Oz would see right through him. It wasn't like he didn't want to share personal information with Oz– it was just...the topic was way too embarrassing for the male.

"W-well, yeah I did..." he mumbled and looked at the ground, afraid to see the blond's reaction.

Oz's eyes widened at that statement and he thought about it for a while, before he ruffled Gil's hair and smiled. "Hmm, I see! So Gil went out and had fun without me? Not faair!" he pouted, his cheeks tinted in a faint red.

"Oz!" the raven-haired blurted out in response and looked into the other's eyes deeply, "It's...not like, it..was something..um...worth mentioning...so," he almost tripped over his own tongue several times, finding it hard to talk about something like that.

"Oh?" Oz raised an eyebrow in interest and smirked, "So you didn't like it?"

Gil sighed. _This conversation was getting more embarrassing with every second.._

"Yeah, I didn't like it...well, because it wasn't with..you," he mumbled awkwardly and turned his face away. _This is so ... embarrassing, I want to disappear_ , he thought.

The blond almost choked at that response. He hadn't expected Gil to say something like this. He awkwardly coughed, his face heating up. He started this conversation because he was curios about the whole thing but.... knowing that Gilbert actually felt that way about him made him shy.

The two remained silent for a while. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard, creating an even awkwarder silence. Oz desperately tried to find anything to answer Gilbert, but his mind was blank. His gaze remained fixed on the ground until he could hear Gilbert's chair creaking. Looking up, he was greeted with a pair of golden eyes which looked at him so gently, his heart sped up.

Gil cupped the other's cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled when he pulled away. He figured how Oz might feel at the moment, so he thought he'd give his mind a little peace. However, little did he know that it caused exactly the different result.

Oz was more confused than ever now. _Did kissing him at this time mean that he wants to do it with him? Or is it something entirely different?_ Those kinda questions occupied his mind and he swallowed audibly.

_Ah, it's probably that.._

And with that thought in mind, Oz leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other's, his eyelids fluttering shut. It wasn't an innocent kiss like before. Oz was pressing his body flush against Gil's, his arms wrapping around the other's neck. Gilbert was surprised at first but returned the kiss, his eyes widening when he felt Oz's tongue on his lips, attempting to deepen the kiss. It was almost cute how clumsy it was and Gil had to press back a chuckle.

He opened his mouth and felt Oz's tongue entering it, messily feeling around. He quickly took control of the situation and dominated the blond's tongue, chuckling as he heard a gasp escaping the other's throat. His hand found it's way on Oz's back, rubbing circles there while he sucked and nibbled onto his lips until they were red and swollen. As they parted, a string of saliva connected their lips and eventually broke.

Gilbert took a look at Oz's face and was surprised to see him with a dazed-out expression – his cheeks flushed red and his eyes teary and unfocused. A little bit saliva dripped down his chin, adding to the mess his face already was.

_Well, he doesn't have any experience so it must be overwhelming for him._

Gil gently caressed Oz's cheek with his hand, enjoying how the other nuzzled his face into it like a kitten. Oz took the other's hand in his and brought it closer to his mouth. Gil, who already knew what he was about to do, squeezed his eyes shut. The blond started licking and sucking onto Gil's fingers and palm, sending shivers down his spine. Oz looked directly into Gil's eyes with half-lidded, emerald orbs as he sucked his digits thoroughly. Only when they were drenched and dripping with saliva, he pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

Pants escaped Gilbert's throat by now, his body hot from the action of the other. If anything, he didn't think Oz would be able to arouse him that easily, but seems like he was wrong. Even though he was inexperienced, his mischievous smile never left his lips.

Gilbert's pants felt already awfully tight around his crotch and his cock gave a weak twitch as Oz leaned forward to suck on his neck. Even though he wasn't skillful, the fact that Oz was doing these things to him was enough. He felt the other's tongue glide over the sensitive skin of his neck and he couldn't help but moan when he sunk his teeth into the subtle flesh and sucked. That probably would leave a mark, he briefly thought as his hand fisted Oz's shirt desperately.

"B-bedroom," Gilbert panted out between choked breaths, "Let's go to the bedroom."

He didn't need to tell Oz twice. After all, he had waited for something like that to happen.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was an awkward position, but Gilbert didn't complain. He was laying on the bed and Oz was straddling his hips, leaning forward with a flushed face to kiss his neck. His neck was already covered in bruises Oz's mouth left; but the blond seemingly didn't have enough of marking his lover yet. He smirked whenever a gasp or a faint moan escaped Gil's mouth and it urged him on to bite down ever harder.

Gil's hand reached to grab the other's shoulders, pushing him away from his throat. Oz's eyes widened in surprise because the other had let him have his way with him until now, so this sudden change in attitude was new for him. Gilbert's hand wandered from Oz's shoulders to his back and then his ass, squeezing it lightly, causing the other to gasp. The blond, who hadn't been embarrassed until now, suddenly realized in what kind of situation they were in.

_He would have sex! With Gil, on top of that–_

"Gil..." the blond whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as the other kept massaging his ass, "..I want.."

Gil smirked, finding it cute how Oz melted in his grasp.

"What do you want, Oz?" he asked teasingly, his voice low in his throat.

Oz squirmed helplessly as the other's hand wandered towards his front, trying to unbutton his shirt with a little struggle. Oz, despite his embarrassment, helped Gil undress him and once his shirt came off, he threw it to the ground. He was already painfully hard and he was almost ashamed how easy it was to arouse him, but Gil wasn't in a different state either. Gilbert's erection pressed against Oz's ass and the blond ground down on it slightly, enjoying the way Gil bit his lip in order to prevent the moans from slipping from his mouth.

"Gil," Oz stared into Gil's eyes almost innocently, despite his smirk on his lips, "Lemme do this."

And with these words, Oz slipped from Gil's lap and between his legs, his face dangerously close to his crotch. Gil's eyes widened at first but he relaxed, trusting the other that he knew what he was doing.

"So that's what you want, huh?" he asked casually, patting the blond's head.

Oz blushed at the innocent touch as he fumbled with the other's belt, his hands shaking.

"Y-yes, I want to..." he paused for a moment, unbuckling Gilbert's belt and pulling his pants down to his thighs, "I want to suck your dick, Gil..I wanna make you feel good."

Before Gil could even answer, Oz had already pulled his underwear down as well and had his hands on his cock, squeezing it lightly. The blond started to stroke the other's member, savoring Gil's moans and sighs as he did so. His cock felt hot and hard in his hand and Oz couldn't help but think how lewd this situation is, but he didn't care.

Oz leaned forward, licking Gil's length shyly before he started to suck on the head, causing the other to moan loudly, his hand fisting the sheets. The taste of his cock was weird but not unpleasant, and soon Oz found himself intoxicated by the feel of the other's cock in his mouth. He tried to bob his head slightly, saliva dripping down his chin as he forced the other's length even deeper down his mouth.

He looked at Gil with half-lidded eyes, his tongue teasing the sensitive head of Gil's member and his hand stroking what didn't fit into his mouth. Gilbert squirmed under Oz's touches and covered his mouth with his hand, biting down in order to prevent sounds from escaping his throat. It didn't work as planned, though; tiny mewls and sighs were still leaking through and Gil could feel how his face heated up with embarrassment and arousal.

Oz could feel how the other's cock grew even harder in his mouth and that riled him up to take him even deeper into his mouth; slowly and steadily his mouth was wrapped around the whole length, Oz fighting his gag reflex. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he tried to breath through his nose as best as he could. However, he didn't hate that. The feeling of Gil's member hitting the back of his throat was beyond arousing, and the blond could feel how precum stained the inside of his underwear.

_He was actually getting off from giving a blowjob. That's.._

As he got used to feeling of Gil inside his mouth he started to bob his head up and down, his tongue teasing the places he thought that'd feel good. He seemed to do everything right; Gil was thrashing beneath him, his hand wandering from his mouth to the pillow, grabbing it so hard he feared he might rip it.

"A-ah, Oz, n-not there, it's not good...I'll..." the raven-haired man managed to choke out between loud moans, his toes digging into the sheets.

Oz was drooling so much, Gil's lap was already drenched with his saliva. But it also had its good sides; at least the blond could thrust the other's cock in and outside his mouth with ease. The younger boy could feel how Gilbert's length twitched and by the sounds he made, he knew the other was close to orgasm. Deciding that it wasn't time for him to come yet, Oz pulled away, a string of drool connecting the tip of Gil's cock and his mouth. His jaw hurt slightly and Oz was a little relieved to give it a short rest.

"Oz...Why did you stop..?" a small voice reached Oz's eardrums and he smirked at that question.

"You can't come yet, Gil.." he said and started to work on his own clothes, his hands impatiently unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.

Gil just swallowed weakly and watched how the other undressed himself; first he kicked his pants off and threw them somewhere on the ground and then his fingers slipped under the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling them off. His underwear was already stained with precum and the outline of his erection was clearly visible under the thin fabric. With a sigh, he pulled his underwear down and kicked it off as well, leaving him fully exposed to the other's gaze.

Oz climbed onto Gil's lap again, straddling it and leaning forward to kiss the other. The kiss was messy and rough, with Gilbert biting onto the blond's lips until they were bleeding, enjoying the taste of blood rolling of his tongue. Nothing but moans were to be heard as Gil abused the other's lips roughly, feeling how Oz's hands found their way in his hair, grabbing it without care. Oz opened his mouth, inviting the other to deepen the kiss and Gilbert did as he wanted, their tongue sloppily entwining as Oz started to press their bodies flush. It wasn't enough, it was never enough – Oz wanted to feel the other more roughly, thoroughly.

His cock gave a weak twitch, but before he could process it, Gilbert had already pulled away, his lips swollen and stained with Oz's blood. Oz was in awe at that sight; his lover with a flushed face, his bangs clinging to his sweaty forehead as his lips were stained with his blood. His breath hitched and he whined weakly, getting more desperate as more time passed.

Gilbert understood Oz's desperation well, having his orgasm denied. So he was more than happy to give in to Oz's needs.

His hand wandered to Oz's ass, feeling between his soft cheeks and teasing his entrance. Oz responded with a gasp and tensed a little at first, but relaxed immediately. Golden eyes focused on Oz's face, he spoke up.

"Do you want it there Oz? I'd love to give it you, you know," Gil said, his voice dripping with arousal, "Oz's ass is way too cute." Oz nodded frantically, lust clouding his mind. He squirmed as the other kept teasing his entrance, his finger circling the sensitive hole.

"Hmm, I don't know, you have to talk to me," Gilbert smirked and started to knead one of Oz's ass cheeks, emitting a mewl from the younger male.

Oz knew what exactly he was doing. He was teasing him, of course. Normally it would be the other way around; with him teasing Gilbert. But even so, hearing his low voice saying such things turned him on even more and he couldn't think clearly.

"I want it...in my ass," the blond swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry, "I want your cock in my ass, ah, and fuck me."

Gil chuckled and removed his hand from Oz's ass, leaving him whining impatiently.

"Then prepare yourself for me, will you? But make sure that I can see everything, Oz," his voice dropped even lower when he said his name and that made the other shudder, unable to turn his request – no, command – down.

Once again, he slipped from Gil's lap and sat down on their bed, spreading his legs wide so the raven-haired male could see everything. Despite his embarrassment, the lust was much stronger and urged him on as he felt Gil's eyes on him. His hands reached to his mouth, wetting his fingers with saliva quickly before wandering towards his ass, teasing his entrance with his now drenched fingers. With ease he slipped one finger in, way too desperate to wait any longer. He slowly thrusted his finger in and outside his hole, gasps leaving his lips at the sensation. It didn't take long before his hole was loose enough to fit yet another finger in, so the blond didn't waste any time stretching himself further. His scissored his fingers inside himself, moaning loudly as he hit his sweet spot. Even more precum began to drip down his neglected cock, his flushed member twitching weakly.

Gil's breath hitched at the erotic sight, but he managed to calm himself down enough not to jump right at Oz and bend him over. Oz kept reaching deeper inside with his fingers, his legs twitching as pleasure pulsed through his body. He panted and removed his wet fingers, deciding that he is loose enough to take the other's cock.

The blond actually thought of being on top since Gil must have a hard time with his one arm, but this thought was already washed away as Gilbert flipped him over on his stomach and started to spread his ass cheeks. His flushed hole twitched impatiently and he raised his ass slightly, feeling the other's cock pressing against it. The male guided his cock to the other's entrance, slowly pushing in, careful not to hurt the other. He made sure to pick up on any signs of discomfort from Oz, but when he heard nothing but a faint gasp, he thrusted all the way inside the other.

This time he got a different reaction from the male beneath him; a loud moan escaped his throat, much to his embarrassment. Oz grabbed a pillow that was nearby and nuzzled his face into it, trying to stifle his voice. Gil grabbed his hip, pulling him up a little so he could easily thrust in and outside him.

"..I'm going to move, Oz," Gil breathed, his voice strained with lust.

Without awaiting an answer, he started to move his hips, slowly thrusting in and outside of Oz, enjoying the way he squirmed at the sensation. The feeling of Gil's hard cock stretching him so deliciously left him breathless and he desperately clung to the pillow as he moaned lewdly.

Gilbert sped his movements up a little, making the blond cry out in pleasure. Despite Oz's thrashing and whining, he kept this pace.

"Nngh, Gil, you can't– that hard, it'll make me feel too good, ahh!" Oz, despite what he said, started to move his hips as well, matching his pace with Gilbert's.

The raven-haired male could feel how Oz tightened around him and that caused him to groan– the sensation of his walls clenching down on him was just too good. His fingers already dug into Oz's hip and he was sure that it'll bruise later but he didn't care; all he could think about how he could make the blond come and how his moans would sound like when he did.

"Oz....Oz, you're so good," the male breathed through gasps, his hips never stopping.

Oz's hand found it's way on his own cock, stroking it impatiently as it leaked precum non-stop. His hand was already stained with it after mere seconds and with every thrust even more fluid dripped from his tip on the sheets.

At the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself as he drove his cock inside him he almost felt like cumming, but he knew that now wasn't a good time yet. He angled his thrusts differently, trying to find Oz's sweet spot. It didn't take long before Oz's whole body jerked and he almost screamed, his unoccupied hand fisting the sheets hard.

Gil smirked at that sight and tried to hit that spot again; satisfied as he got the same reaction out of the male beneath him again.

"G-gil, Gil, ahh, ngh! Don't! I'll cum, cum!" he managed to say between sobs and moans, the hand on his member speeding up unconsciously.

Gil moaned, close to climax as well, and started to move in and out of the younger male at a rough pace, not caring for the other's sobs and thrashing. He was glad to see he was able to make him sob and thrash like that.

"Me too, Oz... Ah, I'll cum lots inside you, alright?" he whispered, his voice so low that it sent a shiver down Oz's spine.

The male nodded hastily, his hand squeezing his cock as he desperately bucked his hips for more friction. It didn't take long before he was on the edge of cumming, Gilbert hitting all his sensitive spots with his thrusts.

"Cumming, I'm cumming, Gil, ahh! Harder!" he screamed out as he reached his climax, his mind blank as his semen spurted over his hand and sheets.

The way Oz's ass tightened up when he orgasmed sent Gilbert over the edge as well, a chant of "Oz"s leaving his lips as he emptied himself into Oz, his cock twitching weakly.

The only thing Oz could feel after he came down from the highs of his orgasm was something wet and sticky inside him and he groaned weakly, his throat hurting.

Gil panted and pulled out of his lover, watching how his semen dripped out of Oz's abused hole. Oz shifted and let himself flop onto the mattress, not caring that he was laying in his own stickiness. Gilbert let himself fall beside Oz, exhausted from their previous activity. He looked at Oz anxiously, unsure of what to say.

"Man, my hips hurt. You gripped them way too hard, Gil," he pouted, his cheeks tinted in a faint red.

Gil blushed at that, all of his previous attitude gone.

"I'm sorry, Oz. Should I get something to cool it?" he asked, concern written across his features.

Oz couldn't help but giggle at that, seeing how Gil had returned to his normal self. Well, it wasn't like it wasn't Gil during sex– but the way he acted just differed so much.

"I'm fine you worrywart," he smiled and looked at the ceiling, "You know, You're going to pay for teasing me during sex."

His face went pale when he heard that, imagining what things Oz might have in mind when he said that. Gil sure was used to being bullied by Oz, but when he wanted revenge, he could do anything!

"O-oz, I'm sorry, please forgive me..." he trailed off, his bangs falling over his golden eyes.

_What an idiot..._

"Nah, it's fine. Let's clean up, alright? I...really liked doing it with you, by the way. Idiot."

All he could was blush at that confession, but deep down he was happy that Oz accepted him in every way possible. Even if he wouldn't want to do these things, it could never stop him from loving Oz; because Oz is Oz and he loves Oz more than anything.

"Alright, Oz," he said, smiling and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Oz's cheek, "I love you."

The blond's face heated up and his eyes widened in surprise before he blurted out,

"I love you too, you _seaweed-head._ "


End file.
